Pinetreess (IAmPlayer)
A plant made by . It is at number #044 of PvZ : TPR's almanac. |flavor text = "Haa... Bleewh!" Pinetreess sneezes. "I hate cold. Why do people uses 'AC' indoors anyway? Do they really like cold THAT MUCH?"}} Pinetreess is a plant owned by , and was originally owned by . It was the third plant adopted by IAmPlayer. It is of course exist in Plants vs. Zombies : The Plants' Rescue. Overview Pinetreess blocks zombies from advancing, which is the same as Wall-Nut, he also launches spiked leaf at zombies. When defeated, instead of bitten by zombies, it will roll down the lane, which deals 60 NDS per hit. Meaning, it has the power to defeat Dense protection Zombie, or even to almost defeat Bucketheads. Pinetreess has 3/4 health of a Wall-Nut. He deals 2 normal damage shots when launches spiky leaves at zombies, he costs 150 suns, and has 18 seconds of recharging before it's able to be used again. He has 10 seconds of recharging at the start of the level. Pinetreess is a portmanteau of "Pine", which is a kind of a tree, "Tree", which is what type of plants is it, and "Fortress", which is a military stronghold, especially a strongly fortified town fit for a large garrison. That explains his name being Pinetreess. It's from Pine, Tree and Fortre'ss'. Plant Food Ability His Plant Food ability allows him to launch spiky leaves to all zombies, and gain a steel armor, which lets him gained 30 more health. Strategy The easiest way to kill a group of zombies in a lane is with Pinetreess. He is capable of stunning them too, starting at level 2, which does more help. He is good to replace Wall-Nut, but due to his costs, you cannot get a good defense at start. You have to be careful to protect him, when defeated by Gargantuars, because Gargantuars can smash him when he's strying to roll down and hit Gargantuar. The only way to stop Gargantuar from smashing him, while he's rolling, is with Iceberg Lettuce, or Ice-Shroom. In Zomboss' Special Mode, which explained in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, The 5th chapter of that mode is an area where Pinetreess made a debut. He's available in Stage 1 also, which explains the difficulty. He can be defeated with Lighter Zombie, which burned him instantly. But, later on it could get difficult, but it can get helped by using Bigfoot Gargantuar, Axe Swinger Zombie, or with a combo of Lighter Zombie and Hiker Zombie, Ski Zombie and Hiker Conehead, or Bigfoot Gargantuar with Furcoat Hiker. Subruban Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Abilities : * Stun Hit : When roll down, has 25% chance of stunning a zombie. * Stun Hit II : When roll down, has 50% chance of stunning a zombie. * Stun Hit III : When roll down, has 65% chance of stunning a zombie. * Freezing Leaves : The spiked leaves has 15% chance to freeze a zombie. * Freezing Leaves II : The spiked leaves has 30% chance to freeze a zombie. * Freezing Leaves III : The spiked leaves has 45% chance to freeze a zombie. Gallery G10.png|Pinetreess artwork. G10Lawn.png|Pinetreess on lawn. G10Seed.png|Pinetreess' seed packet. G10Seed2.png|Pinetreess' seed packet with cost. G10Seed3.png|Pinetreess' seed packet sprite. Trivia * Pinetreess is the first Pine plant by . * It's the third IAmPlayer's adopted plant. The first being Snooze-Nut, and Sergeant Orange. ** Coinsidentally, the first two are used as an Epic Quest Plant on PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. * Pinetreess' almanac entry really breaks the fourth wall. See More Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Non-peashooting Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:Trees Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Male Plant Category:Male Plants